


Just Out of Reach

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [27]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Past, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arrest, Blackmail, Blood, Broken Bones, Bullying, Burning, Crimes, Crying, Death, Depression, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Fighting, Gangs, Hate, Hate Crime, Homophobia, Hurt, Isolation, Jail, Knives, Locked In, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, Mental Abuse, Mention of abuse, Multi, Murder, Pain, Panic Attacks, Prison, Prison AU, Prison Gang, Prisoner abuse, Rape, Self Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Solitary Confinement, Stabbing, Suicide, Swearing, Threatening, Trials, Violence, Vomit, Waterboarding, bad past, big voilence, criminals, depictions of crime, drug mention, gross stuff, guard abuse, hair cutting, its gone get dark yo, law sucks, like bad crimes here, mention of rape, mention of sexual abuse, small spaces, throwing up, unknown helper in a murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Virgil Thorn didn't do it, honestly.But now he's in an all-male prison, and he has to learn how to survive the gangs, the torment and try and prove his innocence before he can be killed by the other inmates.AKA Exza sucks at descriptions
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship, most of them - Relationship
Series: Sanders sides [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874935
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Just Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Virgil's in prison for a crime he 'didn't commit'... He has to survive and we see his journey.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by a Spanish show called 'Vis a Vis' AKA 'Locked up', it's a good show, and I'm taking a little inspiration from it, but this isn't a parody like some of my other work is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please read the tags cuz it's gonna get dark~

"Remove your clothes, stand against the wall with your hands out to either side of your head."  
He glanced round him, to the other people, who began taking their clothes off. He looked to the warden, only receiving a pointed look in return, he began to strip off his clothes. Shy and uncomfortable in his body, he huddled in on himself, looking to the other people to see them taking off their underwear. Another look from the warden told him all he needed to know, and he swallowed thickly, shimmying his own boxers off and quickly covering himself. The room was cold and his body shivered.   
"Against the wall." The warden told them again, and he saw the others walk over, placing their hands against the concrete wall and waiting. He paused, but did as told, though reluctantly removed his hands form covering himself. "Keep your hands up there, spread your legs." The warden walked over behind them, knocking their knees further apart with a baton, and placing on a pair of gloved. 

\------------

"Your cells will be your homes for however long you're all in for." The warden explained as she lead them through the cell doors, into a large open room. Staircases ran through it, leading up to multiple floors of cells. Guards and other wardens milled around, keeping things in check. "Piss off your inmates, you don't want to know what happens." She stopped, turning to them as the newest additions to the prison began to gain attention.   
Men pushed themselves against the cell doors, shouting and jeering at the group. He looked around, his hands shook seeing people wink at him, shout for him to come to them, to be with them. This was all too much...  
"Roll call is at seven am, you will be woken at 6:45 am." The warden continued, gaining his attention again, though the noise was still going on around them, and the guards did nothing to stop them. "You will make your bed, and make your way down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Two meals a day, breakfast and dinner, dinner at half five pm. Since it's now ten pm, you've missed both, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow for food." She looked around at the small group. "Let's continue to your rooms." 

They continued walking, different guys being dropped off at different areas.   
And then he was the only one left. "Virgil Thorn." She turned to him, stopping outside a cell on the top floor. "Cell 250." She pressed her security card against the keypad, pushing a couple of buttons. The first block door opened, and then the cell door itself, and the group inside looked to Virgil, eyeing him hungrily.   
"Fresh meat?" One of them smirked, sitting on the top bunk, the others sat around, cleaning things or organising. "Poor thing~"   
Virgil felt himself shaking, but tried to steel himself. But this cell looked terrible. He'd never seen a man with half his face tattooed before, and the tattooed eye freaked him out even more. The other cellmates laughed, amused by Virgil's anxiety. 

"Get up." The tattooed man shouted at one of the other two in the room, and the man instantly obeyed, scrambling up and awaiting further instructions. "Help him get... antiquated."  
"Stop, Thomas." The warden told the man who - if Virgil believed in such things - appeared to be under the main guys spell. "Janus, just because we allowed you to have a pet, does not mean you run this prison. You will make sure Virgil is looked after."  
The man - Janus, chuckled cockily. "If you think he'll survive in here, feel free~" He laughed, looking back to Thomas. "Sit down. Finish that work."   
Thomas instantly did as told once again, and the other two laughed. "Janus, Remmy. The only reason I will not put Virgil in this room, is because I want him to last more than a day in here. You are not in charge. Understood?" The warden warned them, and Remmy smirked, looking to Janus. 

Janus stood, walking over to the pair, staring right into the wardens eyes. "Prove it." He grinned, his eyes shifting to Virgil, looking him up and down and going to take a step when the warden put her hand up. "Get back in your cell, Janus..." She told him, seeing him put his hands up in mock defeat, before he sauntered back into the cell. The warden closed the door, locking it and leading Virgil away, but not before he heard a 'see you soon, gorgeous' from the cell they'd just left. 

He tried not to shiver, and followed the warden down the walkway. His legs were shaking, and his breathing faltered, but he pushed on.   
"Terrance, come here." The warden shouted, and one of the guards walked over. "I have to see the boss. Take Thorn to cell 266?"   
The man nodded. "Ok, come with me." He told Virgil, not waiting for the other man to agree before he began walking.   
"I-I don't feel good..." Virgil muttered, but Terrance just shook his head.   
"Don't let them know that." He shrugged. "First day's always hard."

"I have anxiety, I-I can't do this-" he hated admitting these things, but surely he wouldn't be forced to go into a cell if he was having an anxiety attack? He could feel it coming to him.   
"Have you been sick?" Terrance asked, nudging with a look when Virgil paused to answer. He shook his head. "Can you still breath a bit?" He nodded a little. "Have you passed out or been knocked out?" A shake. "Then you're fine." Terrance motioned to one side, signalling to the cell next to him.   
Virgil, not believing what was happening, hoping it was all a bad dream, stood in front of the locked door, not knowing what to expect as he clung to the small cardboard box in his hand, holding one spare uniform, shoes and underwear. Anything he'd thought he could bring with him had been taken away from him, and replaced with the itchy, awful outfit. 

Terrance unlocked the cell, and similar to the last one, the first door slid open, and then the next, and the group of men looked to Virgil, jeering at seeing a new cell mate.   
Virgil tried to force his breathing to be even, but it was difficult. He was out of his depth. He had no clue why this had to happen to him, or what he'd done in a past life, but he was sure he didn't deserve _this_.  
"Aww, look at him shaking!" One of the cellmates chuckled, walking over and folding his arms.   
"Go on." Terrance told him. "They'll tell ya which bunk's free." 

Virgil looked from him to the cell, the three men inside watching him. "Come on, I'll give you a tour~" The first man grinned, and Virgil shook his head, looking back to the guard, but he simply nodded at the cell again, and Virgil slowly shuffled in, jumping away when the man stroked his back.   
"Welcome to prison, son." Terrance shrugged at him, locking the cell and heading away.   
He was trapped. "Bottom bunk's free, under me. Unless you want to share?" A second man asked, looking down at him from his spot on the top bunk to the right of the small room. 

Virgil forced himself to walk forward, placing his box down on the bed and jumping when the first man slapped his ass. "Don't-don't do that." He told him, but he could tell his voice was shaking.   
The man laughed, holding his hands up as if he were innocent.   
"Alright, boys, leave the new guy alone." The third guy rolled his eyes, walking over to Virgil and taking his hand, holding it in the two of his. "Name?"   
Virgil swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Virgil... Thorn."  
"What did you do, Virgil Thorn?" The tall guy from the top bunk asked, leaning over the edge and pushing his book to one side under his pillow. 

"I-I worked for a fashion company-"  
"No, we wanna know how you ended up here." The first guy asked, and Virgil hugged himself, trying to make it seem like he was ok.   
He shook his head a little. "I didn't do anything."  
The group laughed. " _Sure_ , sure, _none_ of us did _anything_." The first guy laughed, and the other two chuckled.   
Virgil frowned. "No, no, I-I actually didn't. It was a false arrest, and I'm gonna get out of here soon-"  
"Uh-huh." The guy jumped down from the top bunk, folding his arms and adjusting his glasses. "And what was that arrest _for_ exactly?" 

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." Virgil told him, a bit more stern.   
"Ah, don't let these guys push your buttons, kiddo." The third guy smiled, chuckling a little. "This is Logan-" He motioned to the man with the glasses, who smirked at Virgil. "Roman-" To the first guy who had been too handsy. "And I'm Patton!"   
Virgil nodded a little, confused by the small, chubby blonde guys happy-go-lucky demeanour, but at least it seemed better than the first cell he'd been taken to. Even though none of this was preferable then being back at home, before they'd taken everything from him. 

"Word of advice, new guy," Roman laughed a little. "You better watch out for yourself in here, with that purple hair and pretty blue eyes." He winked, laughing again and heading back to his bed, the top bunk on the other side.  
Virgil didn't know what to do or say, but Patton took his hand again, gaining his attention. "Don't worry, Virgil, you're in the best cell in this whole place." He grinned, patting Virgil on the shoulder before heading to the other side of the room, climbing the side of the bed just to offer Roman a slap upside the head, before clumsily climbing back down again and laying in his bunk below the muscular guy. "Idiot." Patton muttered while Roman chuckled, offering a fake apology. 

Virgil saw that Logan was still watching him with an eyebrow raised, and he looked away, turning to his bed and moving his box to the floor, before climbing under his sheets, and pulling them above his head, attempting to ignore the world around him, and pretend he was still at home even if it was a lie.   
"Aww, he doesn't want to play with us~" Roman's voice came, and the other two jeered.   
"First night's always the hardest." Logan stated, his voice coming from above now, signalling he was back on his bunk. "He's gonna need _all_ the sleep he can get."

Virgil clenched his eyes shut, covering his ears. But it didn't stop the noises all around. Footsteps echoing, shuffling of people on beds, guards shouting every so often, other inmates hollering. There was too much noise, everything was too much. And he bit his lip, forcing his lip ring down, as the tears began to fall. 


End file.
